We Are The World
by Moira McKennitt
Summary: Songfic para o concuso Floco de Neve Tsunade Sama estipulou uma tarefa de Natal para os ninjas de Konoha. Como irá se sair o Time Gai?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Apenas uso os personagens para satisfação pessoal ;D – q

**We Are The World**

- O quê?

- Tá brincando, não é?

- Sooo nice!

A reação do trio fora diferente, assim como o esperado. Suspirou, como convencê-los a fazer aquilo? Lee era fácil, em pouco tempo já se mostrava completamente favorável à tarefa. Tenten era fácil de convencer, com uma boa dose de jeito e a menina já estaria aceitando. Neji era mais difícil, porém não impossível.

- Não há como vocês fugirem dessa tarefa, garotos! – falou Gai, assumindo uma postura séria que não costumava ser sua – Ordens da Hokage. Todos os gennins e chunnins estão destinados a isso.

- Como iremos fazer isso? – choramingou Tenten, levando as mãos à cabeça – Não me dou bem e nunca me dei bem com crianças!

- E eu não sei cozinhar! Que bosta! – exclamou Neji, alterado.

- Posso me vestir de Papai Noel? – perguntou Rock Lee, com os grandes olhos negros brilhando.

- Ora, garotos, não é tão ruim assim! – disse Gai, sentando-se entre seus alunos, sorrindo e tentando estimulá-los – Pensem bem, iremos enfrentar o Kakashi e os alunos dele! Se sairmos bem, seremos condecorados pela Hokage como a turma com mais espírito natalino de Konoha!

- Soooo nice! – repetiu Lee, os olhos brilhando cada vez mais.

- Só você tem interesse nisso, seu maluco. – disse Neji, mal humorado – Já viu quantas coisas temos de fazer?

- Tenten, quer ser minha Mamãe Noel? – perguntou Lee, segurando a mãe da amiga.

- Sai pra lá, doido varrido! Não me visto disso nem pagando! – exclamou a morena, afastando a mão do amigo.

- Isso vai ser complicado... – suspirou Gai.

_**There comes a time when we hear a certain call**_

_Chega o momento quando nós ouvimos uma certa chamada._

_**When the world must come together as one**_

_Quando o mundo deve vir junto como um_

_**There are people dying**_

_Há pessoas a morrer_

_**And it's time to lend a hand to life**_

_E é tempo de dar uma mãozinha para a vida._

_**The greatest gift of all**_

_O maior presente de todos._

Releram o projeto feito pela Hokage. Era tudo muito simples caso a boa vontade de cada um falasse mais alto. Existiam várias famílias de Konoha que foram atingidas pelos males das constantes guerras. A destruição batera à porta de suas casas, aniquilando a ordem, levando entes queridos, trazendo a fome. Como era Natal, Tsunade-Sama estipulou ser dever dos gennins, chunnins e senseis irem até a moradia dessas pessoas e levar-lhes um pouco da magia que a data possuía – nisso estava incluso brincadeiras natalinas, presentes confeccionados, uma refeição que valesse um jantar. Seria tarefa de alto nível. Aqueles que melhor cumprissem, seriam condecorados com "A Turma mais Natalina de Konoha", com direito a fotos, troféu e medalhas para cada integrante.

- Até que não é tão ruim assim... – disse, Tenten, após reler o manuscrito das instruções.

- Ruim não, é péssimo! – exclamou Neji – E não venha me dizer que você está gostando de estar vestida dessa maneira, pandinha!

- Até que essa roupinha é _fashion_, seu azedo. – retrucou a morena.

Neji deu outra olhada na companheira. Era fato, Tenten estava muito bonita com aquele vestido vermelho cujas barras eram feitas de tecido fofo branco. As mangas eram curtas, havia um cinto negro que delimitava a saia da blusa. Além disso, a menina usava meias brancas, chapéu de Papai Noel e uma bota cano curto preta. Estava uma perfeita Mamãe Noel.

- Hohoho, feliz natal!

Em contrapartida, Lee estava um horror de Papai Noel. Nunca vira um velho tão magro, explosivo e de cabelo negro.

- Você está horrível, Rock Lee. – disse o Hyuuga, áspero.

- Você é um mal-amado que odeia ajudar, Neji Hyuuga. – retrucou Lee, enfurecido.

_**We can't go on pretending day by day**_

_Nós não podemos continuar, fingindo todos os dias._

_**That someone**__**, somewhere will soon make a change**_

_Alguém, em algum lado mais tarde vai ter a mudança._

_**We are all part of God's great big family**_

_Nós somos todos da fantástica e grande família de Deus._

_**And the truth, you know, love is all we need**_

_E é verdade , tu sabes , amor é tudo o que precisamos._

- Calma aí, crianças! – exclamou Gai, trajado de rena – Sem estresse, ok? Hoje é dia de felicidade! Vamos levar alegria a uma família necessitada! Vamos mostrar o brilho da nossa juventude solidária!

- Sooo! – gritou Lee, fazendo a pose de nice guy.

- Vamos, então?

Caminharam em direção ao casebre de madeira. Ao redor, existiam várias outras casinhas daquele modo – talvez fossem visitadas pelos outros grupos. Já em frente à fraca porta, Gai sorriu para seus alunos e bateu-a delicadamente. Em pouco tempo, uma menininha – com marias-chiquinhas negras e mal feitas – abriu-a e olhou para o grupo. O sensei, sorridente, bradou:

- Feliz Natal, minha pequena!

A menina fez careta e, em segundos, estava chorando e correndo para dentro do casebre. Gai olhou para trás, o trio abafava risinhos. Envergonhado, perguntou:

- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

- O que querem aqui?

A dona da casa possuía um olhar assustado e desconfiado, de alguém que vira muita destruição e tinha medo. Antes que Gai pudesse falar, Tenten tomou o direito da fala, dizendo:

- Hoje é Natal, minha senhora. Viemos aqui em nome da Hokage trazer a você e à sua família um pouco da magia natalina. Podemos entrar?

A mulher ainda duvidou por alguns instantes, inicialmente receosa e confusa, mas logo cedeu, recuando, e permitiu a passagem do grupo. Por dentro, o aspecto miserável do casebre era ainda maior. A casinha constituía-se em um único compartimento, ocupado apenas por uma velha mesa de madeira, quatro colchões, um antigo berço e um armário praticamente vazio. Ali dentro residiam a mãe e seus quatro filhos.

- Desculpa a humildade da nossa casa. – disse a mulher, pegando o bebê no colo – Depois que o Kenjiro morreu e nossa antiga moradia foi destruída, somente isto nos restou.

- Não há problema! – exclamou Lee, sorridente – Papai Noel se dá bem em qualquer casinha! – e, dirigindo-se às crianças, perguntou – Quem quer presente?

Os olhos das crianças mais novas brilharam.

- Quem quiser diga, "Soo Nice!" – bradou Gai, assumindo a pose nice guy.

- Soo nice! – gritaram as duas crianças mais novas, sorridentes.

- Hohoho, então vamos lá! Façam filas, crianças! Mamãe Noel, venha me ajudar! – e, após Tenten ter ido ao seu lado, Lee começara a ler a lista de nomes – Miki?

A menininha de chuquinhas desarrumadas aproximou-se. Tenten, sorrindo, entregou-lhe a boneca de pano que fizera. A garotinha sorriu, agradecera e se agarra ao brinquedo com uma alegria inimaginável.

- Nori?

O menino mais novo, de cabelos negros lisos e escorrendo para os olhos, chegara perto de Tenten. A morena tirara-lhe um carrinho de madeira confeccionado por Gai e entregou-o. O menininho sorriu, agradeceu e fora brincar.

- Hiro?

Era o mais velho. Os cabelos curtos e negros, a expressão vazia e de profunda dor e ódio. Não saíra do local onde estava.

- Hiro, meu rapaz! – repetiu Lee, sorridente como sempre – Vem pegar o seu presente!

Tenten estendia-lhe uma bola de futebol. O menino se aproximou, olhara a esfera e, com força, batera-a de modo que caísse das mãos de Tenten. Enfurecido, gritou:

- Mande essa bola para o inferno! Ela não vai trazer meu pai de volta!

- Hiro! – gritara a mãe, enfurecida.

O menino não a escutara. Com raiva, saíra correndo da casa, deixando todos a olharem para ele. O bebê começou a chorar, e a mãe, exausta, jogou-se na cadeira de balanço que ainda restara.

- Desculpem o Hiro, por favor. – disse, abatida – Ele ainda está muito afetado pela morte do pai, não conseguiu superar. Para ser sincera, ele se transformou depois da fatalidade. Ficou amargo, cheio de ódio no coração. Não parece mais ser o meu filho.

- Eu posso resolver isso.

- Neji!

Mas Neji não escutou o chamado de Tenten. Saiu da casa à procura do menino Hiro.

_**Send them your heart**_

_Enviem-lhes os vossos corações_

_**So they'll know that someone cares**_

_Assim eles vão saber que alguém se importa com eles._

_**And their lives will be stronger and free**_

_E as suas vidas vão ser mais fortes e livres._

_**As God has shown us by turning stones to bread**_

_Como Deus nos mostrou como tornar pedras em pão._

_**And so we all must lend a helping hand**_

_E então nós todos devemos emprestar uma mãozinha de ajuda._

Encontrar o menino Hiro não fora difícil, o local não era grande demais. Em pouco tempo, viu-o debaixo de uma árvore, sentado em um pneu que servia como balanço para as crianças. Não seria fácil, mas também não impossível. Passara por aquilo também, poderia compreender a criança melhor do que ninguém. Aproximara-se do garotinho como quem não queria nada. O menino não o notara.

- Hiro, não é? – perguntou, sem olhar para o garoto.

Hiro voltou-se para Neji, assustado.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou, a raiva já se mostrava em sua voz – Vá embora, quero ficar só!

- Você acha que, agindo desse jeito, seu pai ficaria feliz?

O menino calou-se.

- Você não tem nada haver com o meu pai! – gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Posso não ter, - disse Neji, calmo, olhando de maneira serena para o garoto – mas eu também perdi o meu. Sei exatamente o que você sente, Hiro.

- Sabe? – Hiro mostrou-se desconfiado. Parecia que não iria recuar diante a ajuda de Neji.

- Sei. E agia que nem você. Mas, depois de um tempo, percebi que meu pai iria ficar triste se continuasse assim. Eu, sem perceber, magoava as pessoas ao meu redor. Olhe bem, Hiro, você é o rapaz da família agora. É você quem vai ter de proteger seus irmãozinhos, sua mãe, quem tem de assumir a responsabilidade que seu pai deixou. – Neji sorriu – E tenho certeza de que, se você mudar, ele vai ficar muito satisfeito.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – falou o Hyuuga, enxugando as lágrimas do menino – Então vamos voltar para lá, tá bom? Hoje é Natal, data para comemorarmos. Você me ajuda a fazer o jantar para você e seus irmãozinhos?

Hiro aceitou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Neji sorriu, estendeu a mão para o menino e, de mãos dadas, ambos voltaram para a casa.

_**When youre down and out, there seems no hope at all**_

_Quando estás em baixo e fora , parece que não há esperança nenhuma._

_**But if you just believe there's no way we can fall**_

_Mas se acreditares que não há maneira de nós cairmos._

_**Well, well, well, well let us realize that a change can only come**_

_Bem , bem , bem , bem deixa-nos perceber que a mudança só pode vir._

_**When we**_

_Quando nós,_

_**stand together as one**_

_aguentarmos junto como um._

O resto da noite desenrolou-se de maneira agradável. O grupo organizara um singelo jantar para a família, realizara brincadeiras com as crianças, contara histórias. O riso antes inóspito no antro familiar daquela casinha ressurgiu.

- Ei, gente, olhem! – gritou Miki

Todos se voltaram para a janela. De lá, podia-se ver a neve caindo.

- Tá nevando! – falou Nori, sorrindo – Tá nevando!

Juntos, os presentes saíram do casebre. Em pouco tempo, a maioria dos moradores do conjunto observavam a neve que caia fora de suas casas. Junto a eles, os outros ninjas – a turma de Kakashi, de Kurenai e Asuma. Todos sorriam, felizes e, com as crianças, brincavam com a neve.

_**We are the world, we are the children**_

_Nós somos o mundo, nós somos as crianças._

_**We are the ones who make a brighter day **_

_Nós somos os únicos que fazem o dia brilhante_

_**So let's start giving**_

_Então vamos lá começar a doar._

_**There's a choice were making**_

_Havia uma escolha que estávamos a fazer._

_**Were saving our own lives**_

_Estávamos a salvar as nossoas próprias vidas._

_**It's true we'll make a better day**_

_É verdade , nós vamos fazer um dia melhor._

_**Just you and me**_

_Apenas tu e eu._

Nunca nevara daquele jeito em Konoha e, talvez, nunca fosse nevar de tal maneira mais outra vez.

Espero que a magia do Natal se manifeste de maneira pura e sincera no coração de vocês. Lembrem-se sempre de ajudar alguém. O melhor presente recebido é um sorriso. Apenas um simples sorriso.

Fiquem com Deus! Feliz Natal!

Tenten Kino


End file.
